koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bravest Warriors
The Bravest Warriors is a Koei fantasy 3D weapon-based fighting game whoose characters are all the Dynasty Warriors and the Samurai Warriors series ones (including the Warrior Orochi series exclusive ones), and some of the Kessen series ones. Modes *'Story Mode': this mode is opened by a prologue animation and closed by a epilogue animation different for each character. Each character is faced with sixteen different stages (each stage an opponent) and then face the boss character; in the fourth, eighth, twelfth and sixteenth stages each character has a brief interlude before the fight and after winning the match with other characters who are his rivals. *'Versus Mode': the player can arrange matches against the CPU, against another player or CPU versus CPU.The Versus Mode is available in Tag Mode and On-line Mode too. *'Time Attack Mode': the player must win seventeen match (where it won by the first two rounds winner), including the last versus the final boss, in the shortest time.The Time Battle Mode is available in Tag Mode too. *'Survival Mode': with a single energy bar the player must try to defeat as many opponents as possible without losing (after every victory the bar receives 30% of energy).The Survival Mode is available in Tag Mode too. *'Team Battle Mode': the player can form a team of characters (form one to twenty) and must defeat the opponent team controlled or by the CPU or by another player.The Team Battle Mode is available in Tag Mode and On-line Mode too. *'Tag Battle Mode': the player can form a tag team, formed from two to five components, and must win seventeen matches (rounds of each match can be chosen by the player with options), all versus another tag teams except the last versus the final boss who has a longer energy bar. The tag team who defeat all opponent tag team members wins. Tag mates can combine attacks and special moves between them.The Tag Battle Mode is available in On-line Mode too. *'Mission Mode': the player must face matches which require the completion of certain missions.Some mission in Mission Mode must be conducted with a tag team. *'Conquest Mode': is a mode with a ranking system in which the player must defeat other player (on-line or simulated by the CPU) to conquer a dojo, after a certain number of victories are simulated some tournament. In this mode, you can create a true artificial intelligence that increases the experience and the agility in some skills (strength, attack, speed, jump ...).Some matches in Conquest Mode must be addressed with a tag team. *'Adventure Mode': is the classic hack'n slash mode like the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series, as a kind of mini-game, there are eight stages where in each of them must conquer a fortress after defeating the army that defends it and a final boss. *'Tutorial Mode': a real guide witch teaches how to use each character (or tag team) showing his strengths.The Tutorial Mode is available in Tag Mode and On-line Mode too. Playable Characters Newcomers: Kenchu Uesugi Character Roster Trivia *Takamaru is not considered a guest character but a chanonical character in fact he will appear in all The Bravest Warrior series games. *Despite the high number of characters, many of whom wield the same kind of weapon, each one of them has a different move-set from other ones. Notes Category:Fan games Category:Under Construction